Not the Story of Melody Pond (The Christmas Invasion)
by AJ daughter of Percabeth
Summary: Melody Pond was cursed now she travels. She meets the Doctor. She learns the future. She makes a watch. MOST RIGHTS RESERVED TO BBC. CONTAINS BACK STORY AND FIRST ADVENTURE. MELODY POND OC
1. Back Story

All her life she wanted to be abnormal. The fact that she was going to have that chance never accrued to her. Sure she had scenarios that made her abnormal, even acted like they were real, but none of them ever seemed realistic.

Her family was always very odd. She always hoped that, that meant she was abnormal genetically. So she asked both her parents if she was abnormal. Her dad said she was completely normal and her mom said the same thing, reducing that hope to ashes.

After that all she had were scenarios and those just made life worse. She finally came to the conclusion that she would always be normal and she couldn't do anything about it. That is of course until she became abnormal.

Melody was walking with her friend. Her only friend. Jacklyn Arnold. They had been best friends for as long as the two could remember and knew almost everything about each other.

They were both in their teens as far as anyone could tell. Maybe 16 or 17. And they were both quite ordinary as far as anyone could see.

They were so close friends that when Jacklyn found out that the guy she was dating was cheating on her with Melody she lost it. For no one can hate you more than your best friend.

"Melody you would not believe him. Mason just walked up to me and said, 'I'm dumping you.' and walked away. Right in the middle of the cafeteria. I loathe the person her dumped me for. Also feel a bit sorry for them dating that useless jerk." Jacklyn told Melody.

"Ya that was pretty cold, but at least he didn't try to stall or..or..." Melody couldn't go on.

"Or what?" Jacklyn asked very curious as to what her friend knew.

"Tell you who he was dumping you for." Melody said not meeting Jacklyn's gaze. After all she was too ashamed.

"Why would that matter?" Jacklyn asked wondering how her friend knew more about her ex-boyfriend than she did.

"Because it's me. I'm the person her dumped you for." Melody said and stepped way sideways nearly knocking another person down.

"What? Why would he do that?" Jacklyn asked now completely confused.

"Because we've been going out for a while now. Two weeks." Melody let the beans spill not daring to hold anything back and hoping beyond hope that her friend would forgive her.

"What? How could you?" Jacklyn was fuming hating her used to be best friend more and more. "You knew I loved him more than anyone and you went and took him from me. How could you?"

"I'm only telling you this to ask for forgiveness. Look I'm sorry. I should have told you before now. I should never have even fallen for him. I'm sorry." Melody pleaded not quite sure why she was so scared, but knowing something was about to happen that would ruin her life forever.

"Melody Jasmen Pond, I loathe you, I loathe you more than eternity itself and I curse you to be smarter than any person alive, I curse you to never find true happiness and if you do have it snatched from you, I curse you to be taken from your life now when you come of age, I curse you to travel in time and space and even across the void searching for a little glimmer of hope, hope that will free you from this curse because dyeing won't help you nothing will except one thing to curse the one person in the entire universes who you hate more than this curse to suffer this curse after you." And Jacklyn glowed and started burning. And Jacklyn smiled.

As Jacklyn smiled she said, "I'm free Melody. I'm free and I'm dying." And right after she said it she burst into flames never to be heard from again. Dead.


	2. First Adventure

Dear Diary,

I, Melody Pond, was only in the 11th grade when I was cursed. I didn't quite believe that anything had really happened when I was supposedly cursed. But something was always hanging over me ever since that day.

I moved on though closer and closer to the day I turned 18 and that was when all the fun happened.

I was walking down the street alone now that my friend was gone. Nothing could change it. I knew I shouldn't be mourning my friend on a day like this. The day before my birthday. It was June 27 the day before my birthday.

I wasn't just mourning my late friend as I was walking down that road either, I was mulling over what my friend had said to me.

"Melody Jasmen Pond, I loathe you, I loathe you more than eternity itself and I curse you to be smarter than any person alive, I curse you to never find true happiness and if you do have it snatched from you, I curse you to be taken from your life now when you come of age, I curse you to travel in time and space and even across the void searching for a little glimmer of hope, hope that will free you from this curse because dying won't help you nothing will except one thing, to curse the one person in the entire universes who you hate more than this curse to suffer this curse after you." Kept ringing in my ears. I had gotten multiple headaches over the past few days that where getting worse and worse because of it.

So far the only thing that had ever come of that curse was I had been reading every non-fiction book I could get my hands on, and my grades had gone from high Bs and low As with the occasional high A to 100s on every test.

At first this was a bad thing because my teachers assumed I was cheating. But when nothing seemed to stop me from getting a 100 they decided to test what I was doing. After school one Wednesday a teacher made me take an unexpected test that no one had ever taken before in a room completely vacant where the teacher stood over my shoulder the entire time watching me.

The test had proved that I was just doing what I was doing out of shear will and they left me alone about it.

But none of that really mattered to me, except that it proved that the curse was real. All I cared about was the fact that U was about to be taken away from my family. Namely my brother and my two favorite cousins, Kristopher Pond, the brother, Logan Newby, one cousin, Nolan Newby, another cousin. I had grown up with them my entire life and didn't want to lose them.

I walked for the rest of that afternoon thinking of this and the only reason I stopped was because I had to go to dinner or my mom would kill me.

At dinner I barely ate, but this was nothing new to my family, They would say, 'you need to eat more' I would say, 'I'm not hungry,' they would say, 'at least eat something' I would eat something at random, usually a roll, and go to bed.

And that is exactly what I did now.

When I went to bed I did exactly what I always did, I watched my favorite show, Doctor Who. Tonight I watched one of my all time favorites, The Doctor's Wife and Let's Kill Hitler. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke it was because my family had come with birthday pancakes in bed. When I finished the pancakes I took a shower and changed cloths. Which was not something I would normally do because I love staying in my PJs all day. But I figured since I was going to be whisked off to some unknown place across space, time and the void I would need to look my best or at least ok.

After getting ready I told her family I was going for a walk. That was at 8:02. I figured as soon as it was 8:55 I would go off into time and space and across the void. Thinking about it I decided I needed to find a name for it, like the Doctor with the TARDIS. TASATV didn't seem to fit, plus it's hard to say. I rolled it around in her head as she walked down the street of her neighborhood and finally came up with TASAV. Witch just took out the "t" in front of the "v" so that it was easier to say.

So I was to be traveling TASAV style soon, no telling what I would find or see.

Nothing was certain.

As I was think through all the possible places I could go I looked at my watch. And gasped with surprise because the time was 8:54. One minute before the time I figured I would leave. As I tried to calm down I realized my surroundings were changing. There were colors everywhere. Reds, blues, yellows, oranges, pinks, purples, greens, and every other color imaginable. And then all the colors blurred together to make a scene that I couldn't quite make out, but was coming swiftly into existence.

There was a crowd of screaming aliens they seemed to be on some sort of bleachers made of rock. Closer to me and on the floor of the stadium like place where 4 humans, or what I assumed where humans. Suddenly this exact seen came into view. It was an episode of Doctor Who, one of the first with David Tennant.

The leader of the aliens stepped forward and the 4 humans did as well. I stayed close behind not quite wanting to get noticed. At least not yet anyway.

That is when one of the humans said, "It's a helmet, they might be like us." After the alien took off the helmet the same human said, "Or not." I never could remember this guy's name.

Then the alien, I believe there called the Sicorax, but I don't feel like writing that down over and over again, said, "You will surrender or I will release the final curse and your people will jump." From watching this episode before she knew that the aliens didn't speak English, so she wasn't quite sure how she understood him. Right after the alien finished speaking a man in the group of humans said the exact same thing in English.

Then another human pushed forward saying, "If I may speak."

The major, can't remember his name either, or whatever stopped that human saying, "You are a civilian"

The human he stopped said, "No. I sent out the probe, I started it, I made contact with these people, this hole thing is my responsibility." Then to the alien, "With respect, sir, the human race is taking its first steps toward the stars, but we are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion." I had started shaking my head this guy didn't know what he was getting himself into, "I beg of you now show that compassion."

I then screamed, "NOOOO!" but I was too late the alien had swung it's whip and killed the man.

I had accomplished something though. I had turned all 4 humans attention on me before it had happened so no one saw a thing.

The army man was the first to turn back around to see the man dead though and forgot to ask who I was. He stepped forward saying, "That man was your prisoner. Even your species must have articles of war forbidding..." But before anyone could do anything or for him to even finish he was taken down the same way.

I had stepped forward next to the prime minister and I turned to her, "Who are you?" The prime minister asked.

"Melody Pond official traveler, now."I said introducing myself.

The prime minister held up a card saying, "Harriet Jones, Prime minister."

"Yes I know who you are" I said and Harriet looked slightly aghast.

Harriet turned back to the aliens stepping forward said the same thing she had said to me witch I thought was quite funny, "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

I wanted to laugh when the alien answered, "Yes, I know who you are. Surrender or they will die." The alien then walked over to a button that I remembered controlled all the A positive blood types. I couldn't help but let out a faint giggle at seeing that button.

"What is the matter with you?" Harriet Jones asked.

"They...are...using...blood...control." Now I was full out laughing at the prospect.

Harriet decided to let it go as she didn't understand or trust this young looking girl. She turned back to the alien and said, "If I do surrender, how would that be better?"

The alien answered saying, "You will all be sold into slavery or one third dies. Your choice."

I had stopped laughing now and wanted to march up to that alien and tell him off for scaring these humans into surrendering to them but I held myself back knowing that that was the Doctor's job.

That is when we heard a beeping coming from the button and the Alien suddenly started having a fit about foreign machinery. I rolled my eyes. They quickly decided to bring the machinery on board. I couldn't wait I, of all people, was going to see the TARDIS.

Soon the TARDIS was on board. The aliens shoved me, Harriet, and the other human in front of it.

They all waited for something to happen.

As soon as Rose came out they grabbed her and she screamed. They brought her over to stand by the other humans and Mickey came out. Rose quickly told him to shut the door before the aliens could grab hold of him. They both yelled but I tried my best not to pay attention.

Harriet and Rose hugged and I rolled my eyes at it. I knew that in the end Harriet supported the Doctor but that was after this.

When Rose saw I though she faltered, "You?"

"Yes what about me?" I asked confused.

"You, you're, you're the Sister." Rose said.

I half smiled. "Spoilers." I said thinking about the other Melody Pond. I was going to need a new name

Rose was confused but didn't have much time to think over it. The Alien had started talking.

"The yellow girl, she has the clever blue box. Therefore she speaks for your planet."

"But she can't." Says Harriet, but Rose quickly protests.

"Ya I can."

Mickey quickly responds, "Don't you dare."

"Oh, let her go she won't get very far anyway." I said making everybody look at how easy going I was about this all and shake their heads.

Rose steps forward and starts out good with the shadow declaration but then rambles into a bunch of other stuff. I shakes her head and smiles. Rose was absolutely no good at this.

Once she's finished all the aliens laugh. Then the leader or representative says "You are very, very funny and now you are going to die."

Harriet jumps forward yelling, "Leave her alone." and so does Mickey saying, "Get away from her." but all me and the rest were dragged closer to the TARDIS leaving Rose near the alien.

The alien says, "Did you think you were clever with you stolen words? We are the Sicorax, " something about darkness, "Next to us you are but a wailing child. You are the best your planet can offer for a champion and then your world be," not quite sure what he says here, " and your people enslaved."

Then the translator said, "Hold on that was English."

Harriet said, "He's talking English."

and Rose said, "Your talking English."

And I said, "Yes we get it you don't have to keep repeating the obvious."

The alien then says, "I would never touch my tongue with your primitive language."

Rose steppes back toward the other guys. "But that's English, you can hear English."

Everybody has their round of that's English but I say, "For me he was talking English the hole time." Everyone ignores me.

The alien says, "I speak only Sicoraxinc." quite desperately to be honest.

Rose says "If I can hear English then it is being translated, which means it's working, which means.." Rose dramatically turns around. I clap. No one pays attention.

Everyone else looks back at the TARDIS while I shake my head. The doors swing inward and there stands the Doctor.

"Did you miss me?" the Doctor asks, but his voice is fading. The millions of colors return, but for not as long. When they disappear I am on a street. Around me there is Rose, Jackie Tyler, Mickey, and The Doctor. He is in PJs and a robe so I can only guess that this is right after where I last was.

Everyone stares at me.

"Hi?" It came out more like a question than a greeting though.

"What are you doing here, Sister?" The Doctor asks.

I quickly touch my fingers to his lips, "Spoilers. How is it I can't get that into your head?"

"What do you mean." The Doctor asks.

"I travel through space and time and across the void, I think I've earned the right to meet you in different orders."

"You can't travel across the void. It's impossible."

"I don't know how TASAV works. I just know that it does." I say wanted to get away from here. As soon as I think that the colors return, but one sticks out in particular. A purple color. It seems closer somehow.

The color writes words in front of my eyes. 'Make a watch that has a voice and I will speak to you.'

I don't understand right away, but I have a feeling that this is TASAV trying to make contact with me. This is going to be interesting.

The Traveler,  
Melody Pond

**In your reviews please tell me where you'd like her to go next. It can be anywhere. This doesn't have to stay in Doctor Who although she does go there often. You can give me anything. Also don't forget to tell me if you like it or not.**


End file.
